Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Radio-frequency identification (RFID) systems implement wireless transference of data utilizing radio-frequency (RF) electromagnetic fields. Such systems may include a reader device, often referred to as an “interrogator,” and a tag device, often referred to as a “label.” In some scenarios, RFID tag devices can be included in objects in order to identify and/or track the objects using the reader device.
RFID systems can be classified by whether the tag device is “active” or “passive.” In an example system, a reader device may transmit an RF interrogator signal to a passive tag device, thereby directing the passive tag device to reply to the interrogator signal by transmitting an information signal back to the reader device.